naruhina the first again meet
by RekyAida
Summary: Naruto ajak hinata jalan2. Want to know? Read it!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Karya : Reky Harseyna ^^

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Summary : Pertemuan Naruto & Hinata setelah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu. Bioskop,Minuman, dan Tangan

.

.

.

~ Sweet ~

.

.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Suatu hari Seorang Pemuda berambut pirang sebut saja naruto sedang berusaha mengajak seorang gadis sebut saja hinata untuk menonton film disalah satu mall yg berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka berdua

*SMS*

"hinata chan, siang nanti kita menonton yuk?" seru naruto

"M-mau menonton apa naruto khun?" jawab hinata

"nonton apa saja hinata chan film yg terbaru" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"oh yasudah nanti siang jemput aku naruto khun, tp jgn didepan rumah takut ketauan ibu" seru hinata sambil tersenyum

"oke nanti kujemput, berdandanlah yg cantik hinata chan" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakang

"iya naruto khun" jawab hinata

"ok sampai jumpa hinata chan" jawab naruto sambil menuju ke air untuk mandi

Mereka berdua bersiap siap untuk menonton siang nanti,Setelah selesai mandi, naruto pun langsung meminta ijin kepada ibu dan ayah nya yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato

"Okaa-san, Otou-san aku ingin meminta ijin untuk keluar" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

"mau kemana naru?" jawab ibunya yg sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja

"ak—ku hehehehe" jawab naruto sambil tergagap & tertawa kecil

"mau kemana naru? Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu" jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum

"baiklah Okaa-san" jawab naruto

Naruto pun duduk dimeja makan bersama ibu dan ayah nya.

setelah mereka selesai makan, naruto pun kembali meminta ijin kepada ibu dan ayah nya.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san aku mau pergi bermain" ucap naruto sambil tertawa

"baiklah, hati2 ya naru" jawab ayah nya

"pulang nya jgn kemalaman ya naru, ingat hati2 di jalan" jawab ibunya sambil mengusap2 rambut naruto

….

..

.

Naruto pun pergi ke rumah hinata dengan menggunakan motor nya…

Di sisi lain tepat nya di rumah hinata, hinata berdandan dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama naruto.

*SMS*

"Naruto-khun kau masih dimana?" sms sakura

Naruto pun berhenti sejenak dan membuka handphone nya yg bordering, terlihat sms dari hinata.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu hinata-chan, berdandan lah yg cantik" balas naruto

"oh yasudah hati2 ya naruto-khun" balas hinata yg wajahnya mulai memerah karena membaca sms dari naruto

….

..

.

Setibanya naruto didekat rumah hinata diapun membuka handphone nya dan mulai sms hinata

"hinata apa kau sudah siap?, aku sudah sampai didekat rumahmu" sms naruto

"aku sudah siap naruto-khun, tunggu sebentar" jawab hinata

"aku tunggu" jawab naruto kembali

..

Hinata pun meminta ijin kepada ibunya

"Okaa-san aku ingin meminta ijin untuk bermain" ujar hinata

"mau main kemana hinata?" jawab ibunya

"aku ingin bermain bersama teman ke mall Okaa-san" jawab hinata sambil mencengkram kedua lengannya dan menundukan kepalanya

"yasudah, tapi jgn lebih dari jam 4 sore ya hina" jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum

"iya Okaa-san aku janji" jawab hinata sambil mengangguk

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan meng-iyakan nya saja

..

Tak berapa lama, keluar lah hinata untuk menemui naruto yg sedang menunggu di dekat rumah nya itu

"N-naa,..ruto-kkhun" ujar hinata sambil terbata-bata

"wow.. kau sangat cantik Hinata-chan" jawab naruto sambil menyeringai sperti biasa

"Hn.. Naruto…" jawab hinata yg mulai memerah padam wajahnya

"Kau kenapa hinata, wajahmu memerah seperti itu, apakah sakit?" ujar naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah halis nya

"T-tidak naru" jawab hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya

"yasudahlah, cepat naik keburu kesorean" jawab naruto

"Hnnn" hanya desahan yg keluar dari mulut hinata

..

.

Mereka pun segera pergi ke mall yg berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada

#SKIP#

…

..

.

Setelah mereka sampai di mall tersebut, mereka bergegas menuju Bioskop yg berada di mall tersebut. Diperjalanan menuju bioskop mereka hanya saling terdiam tanpa kata sedikitpun, menandakan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Sesampainya di Bioskop mereka terkejut yg melihat Bioskop tersebut belum buka sama sekali..

..

.

"N-naruto" ujar sakura sambil terbata

"apa Hinata-chan" jawab naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada nya

"kau menjemputku terlalu awal, Bioskop nya belum buka sama sekali" jawab hinata yg malu2

"maapkan aku, aku juga tidak tau heheehe" seringai naruto sambil menggaruk garuk rambut belakang nya

"iya tak apa, aku haus naruto-khun" jawab hinata sambil memegangi lehernya

"ayoo kita beli minuman sambil mengulur waktu agar bioskop nya cepat buka hehehe" kembali seringai naruto kepada hinata

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada naruto

…

..

.

Mereka pun menuju salah satu market yg berada di mall tersebut untuk membeli minuman, merekapun kembali menuju Bioskop berharap cemas Bioskopnya sudah buka

Setibanya di Bioskop, mereka pun tersenyum melihat Bioskop yg sudah terbuka

"Hinata-chan Bioskopnya sudah buka" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

"I-iiya naruto-khun" jawab hinata sambil tersipu malu karena ditatap oleh naruto

"jadi kita mau menonton film apa?" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya dan mengangkat sebelah halisnya

"T-terserah naruto-khun saja" jawab hinata yg sperti biasa wajahnya memerah padam saat naruto memandangi nya

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan tertawa melihat wajah hinata yg memerah padam

Merekapun menuju kasir pembelian tiket Bioskop. Setibanya dikasir, naruto pun memsan 2 tiket untuk menonton

"selamat siang mas, mau menonton film apa?" kata kasir tersebut

"Film Cinta Brontosaurus mba" jawab naruto. Hhe maaf film nya pengalaman author ^^

"untuk berapa orang mas" jawab kasir

"Untuk 2 orang" jawab naruto dengan singkat

"ini mas, terima kasih" jawab kasir tersebut

…

..

.

"wah hinata kita kebagian bioskop nomor 3 dan mulai pada jam 1.45" ujar naruto sambil kecewa. "taka pa naruto-khun kita tunggu saja disini" jawab hinata. "yasudah kita cari tempat duduk hinata-chan" Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menunduk sambil tersipu malu

#SKIP#

…

..

.

"Jam 1.45, Bioskop nomor 3 sudah dibuka, untuk penonton bisokop nomor 3 dipersilahkan masuk karena film akan segera dimulai" pengumuman

"Hinata-chan ayo kita masuk ke bioskop" ujar naruto. "I-iya naruto-khun" jawab hinata singkat yg malu. "heheheh" seringai naruto kembali saat melihat wajah hinata yg malu2.

"Mohon tiketnya mas" ujar petugas bioskop. "Ini mba" jawab naruto dengan singkat. Naruto dan sakura pun berjalan masuk kedalam bioskop. "N-naruto-khun kita duduk dimana" kata hinata. "disudut sana hinata-chan" naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk sudut tersebut. Merekapun berjalan menuju sudut yg naruto maksud

"Duduk disampingku hinata-chan" ujar naruto sambil tertawa

"B-baik naruto" sprit biasa hinata hanya menjawab singkat karena malu

…

..

.

Film pun dimulai dan seluruh penonton termasuk naruto dan hinata pun terdiam melihat film tersebut dimulai dan lampu2 bioskop pun mulai mati

"JengJrengggg" suara sound system bioskop saat dimulai

Naruto dan hinata pun menonton film tersebut dengan sangat santai dan sesekali tertawa karena film yg mereka tonton tersebut menayangkan adegan2 yg sangat lucu, ditengah film yg sedang diputar terbesit difikiran naruto untuk memegang tangan hinata yg saat itu hanya terdiam melihat film

"Hnn aku ingin menggenggam tangan hinata, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan hinata tetapi selalu tidak bisa" teriak naruto dihati kecilnya. Saat hinata menanyakan jam berapakah sekarang, naruto pun berusaha kembali menggenggam tangan hinata yg saat itu tersipu diam melihat film. "hnnnn aaaahhh kenapa tangan ini tidak mau bergerak setiap kali aku ingin menggenggam tangan hinataaa" teriakan naruto dihatinya yg terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkah lakunya.

Film pun berakhir dan para penonton dipersilahkan untuk keluar dari bioskop tersebut

"hinata-chan apa kau menikmati film tersebut" Tanya naruto

"iya naruto-khun film nya lucu" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

"syukurla bila kau menyukainya hinata-chan" jawab naruto sprit biasa sambil menyeringai dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya

"naruto-khun sepertinya kita harus pulang aku berjanji pada ibu untuk pulang jam 4 sore" jawab hinata

"yasudah ayo kita pulang hinata-chan" jawab naruto sambil berteriak dalam hatinya "siaaaal aku kn belum menggenngam tangannya, ingin sekali aku melakukan itu tapi tidak bisa, SHIIIT.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kepada naruto. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke parkiran mall untuk membawa motor naruto yg terparkir disana. Setibanya disana naruto mengeluarkan motor tersebut dan menyuruh hinata naik, meraka pun pulang.

…

..

.

#SKIP# perjalanan

Setibanya didekat rumah hinata, hinata pun turun dari motor naruto dan berkata "arigatou naruto-khun". Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kepada hinata, "aku pulang hinata-chan" seru naruto, "hati2 naruto-khun" jawab hinata sambil berjalan pulang ke rumah nya.

*GrengGreng* suara motor naruto, dan naruto pun bergegas pulang karena langit mulai mendung dan sepertinya akan hujan,

#SKIP# perjalanan

…

..

.

Tiba di rumahnya sendiri naruto langsung masuk ke rumah dan menyapa ibu dan ayah nya "aku sudah pulang Okaa-san Otou-san". "kenapa kau sudah pulang naru?" Tanya ibunya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "heheehe aku takut kehujanan Okaa-san jadi buru2 pulang" jawab naruto dengan seringai nya, "oh, yasudah istirahat sana kau pasti cape naru" jawab ibunya yg sambil tersenyum. "iyaa Okaa-san aku ke kamar dulu" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

Naruto pun berjalan kekamar nya, dan setelah tiba dikamar nya dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar dan kemudian mengunci kamar tersebut, naruto pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya

*Braaaakk*

VOP.

"Huuuuh kenapa tadi aku tak menggenggam tangan nya (hinata)" ujar naruto menggerutu. "padahal tangan hinata hinata hanya diam, kenapa tangan ku tak mampu bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan nya" naruto pun kesal "aaaahhhh, tak apalaah bertemu dengan dia saja aku sudah merasa bahagia" Naruto pun tersenyum dan kemudian tertidur pulaas

*END*

FINISH YEAH XD

Akhirnya, fic NaruHina pertamaku

Gimana menurut kalian? Ah, mungkin ceritanya pasaran banget dan endingnya gaje, gomen, hehe. Eheh. Maapkan kalau fict ini tidak tidak menarik, author nya masih beginner =D

Yosh, terimakasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir, padahal fic ini lumayan panjang dan, jangan lupa, REVIEW yaaaa ^^

Arogatou :)


End file.
